Imprevistos pela estrada
by Contadora
Summary: Algo esquisito acontece quando Celina acorda e mais ainda: Guta aparece presa pelos Romanos! Realmente o dia para Celina e Maya não começou muito bom...


* * *

**PROLÓGO**

**

* * *

**

**UNFORESEEN BNY THE ROAD**

_(Imprevistos na estrada)_

O sol nascia timidamente por entre as montanhas do norte da Grécia. Seus raios primeiramente atingiam as copas das imensas árvores de uma densa floresta. No céu, colorido por mesclas de vermelho, laranja, amarelo e por brancas nuvens. O outono chegara e com ele, ventos fortes do Extremo Oriente varrem agora as terras acima do Monte Olimpo.

No chão, várias folhas caídas eram levantadas por esses ventos. De repente lá do alto de um galho,uma pequenina folha avermelhada se solta. Ela vai devagarzinho flutuando. E com a ação de mais ventos, ela , rodopiando, passa por diversas árvores, por um riacho e vai parar justamente em cima do nariz de uma jovem mulher de cabelos loiros, longos e ondulados que dormia sonoramente por cima de uma densa camadas de peles estiradas no chão.

- ATCHIM! – espirra logo após que a folha pousa em suas narinas. Ela meio que atordoada por ter sido acordada, olha para seu acampamento.

Ele era o que se podia dizer de arrumado. Perto das cobertas da mulher loira, mais outra mulher, só que morena, dormia tranqüilamente. Os cabelos dela eram pretos, lisos e compridos. A três passos dali, brasas ocupavam um espaço que outrora fora de uma fogueira. Ainda havia por ali vestígios de um suculento jantar: vasilhas de madeira grotescamente talhadas e ossículos. Do outro lado, ao fundo um cavalo marrom escuro, ainda com a sela e as rédeas, estava preso em um galho grosso de uma árvore torta. Perto das peles, especificamente ao lado da loira, bolsas feitas de peles de animais e botas de couros com um sai cada um, terminavam a visão do acampamento

- Que droga! Não se pode nem dormir agora. – fala enraivecida e jogando suas peles que a cobriam, para o lado e se levantando, mostrando suas roupas: um top e uma saia, ambos verdes.

Então numa fração de segundo, ela segura uma flecha no ar a centímetros de seu peito. Seu olhar rapidamente corre por entre a mata virgem, acaba não encontrado nenhum vestígio de um cheira então a ponta da flecha.

- Veneno. – diz pra si num sussurro. Rapidamente sua mente começa a trabalhar, mas ela sente uma ligeira vertigem, que a obriga a se segurar num tronco.

- Devo aprender a dar ouvido a Maya, e não me levantar tão rápido. – pensa em voz alta.

- Vejo que a loirinha finalmente admite que eu estava certa, não? – diz Maya se virando sob as peles e abrindo os olhos.

A loira, se vira e a encara.

- Não começa.

- Não estou começando – diz enquanto retira as cobertas de cima de si e se levanta, revelando sua túnica azul celeste que a cobria dos ombros até os joelhos.- Afinal foi você que afirmou.

- Olha hoje você já acordou com sorte pois eu não vou brigar com você. Não agora.

- Tem certeza que aquele vinho espartano que você comprou na vila, não tava batizado? Pois foi só você que tomou. – replica cruzando os braços.

- Não eu...- começa a loira calmamente.

- Eu disse que era boa idéia comprar daquele vendedor...

- Eu só...- continua a loira,ignorando a interrupção, mas ainda sim com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Ele me cheirava mal....

- Não,é que...- tenta mais uma vez, já quase irritada.

- ...e as roupas dele! Quem te garante que o vinho era mesmo de Espa...

- ! – grita já irritada.

- Que foi Celina? Acordou com o pé esquerdo por acaso?- pergunta reparando em algo que a sua amiga carregava.

- Não. Simplesmente fui atacada. – explica revelando o objeto. Ela o ergue até a altura de sua cabeça e o mostra com força.

- Quê?! – fala horrorizada e chegando mais perto da amiga. – Quando isso aconteceu?

Celina então a olha seriamente.

- Acho melhor eu ir contando pela estrada. – argumenta.

- Claro.

...

Celina e Maya caminhavam lentamente. Sem pressa. Ao fundo, Thor as seguia. De vez em quando ele parava e mordiscava capim da estrada. O sol já aparecia como um todo e caminhava para o seu auge.

-... e então eu ouvi um barulho de flecha sendo lançada. E não deu outra. Uma flecha veio na minha direção.

- Pelo menos você capturou ou sabe quem foi que disparou? – pergunta Maya um pouco preocupada.

- Não. – fala ao mesmo tempo em que chuta uma pedrinha no chão. Sua expressão é uma mistura de raiva e decepção.

Maya a olha de relance e ri. Ela tenta conter o riso mas é em vão. Celina escuta e rebate com um olhar curioso.

- Por que está rindo, hein?

- Nunca te vi assim. – diz abrindo um sorriso maior.

- Ah! E que não sabia se era uma emboscada ou não. – diz tentando manter sua reputação.

- Não vem não, ô loirinha. – retruca levantando o seu dedo indicador.

Celina tente esboçar um argumento, mas nada sai de sua boca.

- Fecha a boca, senão engole mosca. – provoca. – Afinal acho que a sua cota de papar mosca já se esgotou.

- Não porque ainda te aturo. - comenta colocando as mãos na cintura e olha para frente. Sua expressão é séria e concentrada. Maya parece não perceber.

- Deve ser porque depois – responde virando a cabeça para a sua amiga. - desses cinco anos, você já se acostu...

- Temos companhia. - diz de repente, ainda olhando pra frente.

- É boa observação. Temos a companhia uma da outra.

- Não essa companhia.- completa, apontando para frente.- Veja! - Maya olha para o dedo indicador da loira. Ela segue com o olhar na direção indicada. E então quando, ela vê qual é a companhia em questão, seu olhar congela e seu sorriso desaparece. Sua face fica séria e fria.

- Romanos. – diz secamente.

- O quê? Onde? – pergunta.

- Lá.- aponta.

- Ótimo isso nos dá algum tempo para arrumar essa bagunça.

- Boa idéia. – responde ao mesmo tempo que começam a guardar e enrolar seus pertences nas bolsas presas na cela do cavalo. Depois de uma rápida arrumação ela dá um tapinha no animal.

- Vá se esconda por entre essas árvores, Thor.Vá! - diz. Seus olhos o seguem desaparecer. A sacerdotisa vai até ela.

- Agora vamos nos esconder. – diz colocando um mão no seu ombro.

- Certo.

Uma pequena tropa romana passava agora em seus belos e enfeitados cavalos ou a pé no lugar onde Celina e Maya cima de uma das inúmeras árvores em torno da clareira, penduradas em galhos, Celina e Maya observam. Os olhos negros da sacerdotisa varrem a tropa e se fixam num grupo de escravos que vinham logo atrás.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui, hein? – pergunta quase que num sopro.

- Não sei. – responde a loira. – Mas se ficarmos quietas, eles passarão e nem nos notarão.

- Mas eles estão levando escravos!

- Eu percebi.

- E nós não vemos fazer nada? – exaspera.

- Caso você não se lembre, nós estamos perto do Solstício e muito longe do Egito.

- E o que isso tem haver?

- Não é você que adora passar essa época lá? – retruca – E além disso, eles não fizeram nada à gente.

- Vólos foi nada? – pergunta estarrecida com o argumento da amiga.

- Não. Claro que não! Mas só estou querendo dizer que dessa vez eles não nos provocaram.

- Iép. – responde pensativa. – Mas a surra que vamos dar neles não vai durar muito. – continua. – Ora, vamos! Já faz algum tempo que não temos uma boa briga. E ainda vamos soltar alguns escravos. - quando os escravos passam embaixo da árvore onde elas estão.

- Nós não sabemos como eles foram presos. – diz a outra os observando. – E reparando bem neles agora, aquela mulher me parece familiar.

- Quem?

- Aquela. – responde apontando para uma mulher que usava um pano na cabeça.

- Mas aquel...

- É Guta!

- Hã? Como se ela está em Atenas agora?

- Não sei Maya.

- Quer dizer que vamos lutar?

- Não. Vamos segui-los. – responde com um sorriso.

- Mas! Celina, depois do que nós conversamos, você não acha melhor atacá-los agora? – exaspera.

- Eu já disse: não sabemos como foram presos.

- Presos?! Está na cara que eles vão ser vendidos como escravos no próximo cais!

- E quem disse que eu vou deixar que eles cheguem no próximo cais? – fala, esticando o pescoço para ver o grupo.

- Isso é um esboço de um plano, é? – pergunta Maya abrindo um tímido sorriso.

- Pode apostar que sim. – responde a loira. Ela fica de pé e com um impulso, faz uma cambalhota no ar, parando no chão.

Ainda no galho, a sacerdotisa observa a cena, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. Nesse mesmo tempo, Celina se vira, a encara e diz:

- Você não vem? – pergunta.

- Lógico.- responde a se abaixa no galho e segura com as duas mãos outro logo acima. Dando um impulso, ela consegue se balançar e num segundo, uma acrobacia, chegando ao solo. Sua amiga observa com os braços cruzados e uma expressão afetada.

- Quando for pra competir no quesito acrobacia, me avisa, ô exibida.

- Claro, pode deixar. – diz a morena quando se levanta e vai em direção à loira.

- Que ótimo que tenho alguém pra me lembrar de algo,né?

- É. E falando em se lembrar, nós temos um grupo de romanos pra seguir. Vamos logo.

- Claro. Ao acampamento.

- Acampamento? Como tem tanta certeza disso? – pergunta enquanto começam a andar.

- O próximo porto o mercado fica a dois dias daqui. Você sabe.- Nisso e leva os dedos à boca e assobia. O cavalo aparece trotando e vai até elas. A loira pega as rédeas do animal, que relincha ao gesto. – Calma, calma. – diz num sussurro. Ela então segura na cela e se ergue do solo. – Eles terão que acampar. – diz estendendo a mão para subir à subir para Maya.

- E o que faremos quando chegarmos ao acampamento? – pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que aceita e monta também no cavalo.

-Bem, quando chegarmos no acampamento.... – e chuta as ancas de Thor que começa a trotar – Poderemos bolar uma armadilha para que alguns guardas saiam de seus postos e venham até nós.

- E quando eles chegarem...- diz Maya ao mesmo tempo em que começa a dar socos no ar - ...né?

Celina a olha de esguelha, sem a acreditar no que vira.

- Depois você diz que sou eu a pinguça, não? – provoca.

- Acho melhor nós focarmos a fila de escravos adiante, pois senão irei discutir com você em breve.

- E quem falou em discussão?

Uma cutucada nas costas e resposta da loira.

- CELINA! – exaspera.

-Oi, Maya. – responde sem virar a cabeça para trás.

Um outro cutucão é sentido por Celina só que dessa vez mais forte.

- Ai! – diz ao mesmo tempo em que leva uma mão ao lugar tocado, fingindo uma dor inexistente

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. – diz a outra.

- B....

- Não ouse falar mais nada. – corta Maya pondo um dedo indicado defronte ao rosto da amiga – Conversaremos à respeito quando descobrimos uma estalagem depois que resolvermos esse problema.

Celina a olha incrédula.

- 'Tá bom. – e dá um grito,incitando Thor a apressar o passo. Alguns segundos depois, ela está guiando o animal para a mata ao lado – Vamos alcançá-los por esse atalho. – diz se justificando para a amiga.

- Sabe qual é o meu medo? – responde Maya enquanto Thor começa a trotar por entre o atalho.

- Não... Qual?

- Esses atalhos que você tira de não sei aonde. – suspira – São imprevisíveis!

Celina tenta abafar um leve riso,mas é em vão.

- Do que está rindo?

- Nada não Maya. - e nisso se embrenham ainda mais na mata – Nada não.

* * *


End file.
